Shutter Box
by Red Cr0w
Summary: After the shinigamis were defeated by Aizen, they went into hiding in an underground network called Shutter Box. Meiko Kurosakura, the founder of Shutter Box, is working with Byakuya, Hawk the Wanderer, Dante the Devil, and Marcus Nightfall. For more artillery, they must venture to America. To Wahington D.C. they go! Join them on their mission to take back the Seireitei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I had to rewrite this because it looked horrible. **

**ALL HAIL THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SHADOWCHRONICLER666 AND HIS BLESSED PERMISSION TO ALLOW ME TO PUBLISH THIS SPINOFF. HIS AMAZING OC HAWK JUST LIGHTS UP MY DAY, EVERY DAY. THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH, SHADOW. YOU ARE AMAZING. YOU ARE WONDERFUL. YOU ARE THE SHIZ! I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

** Anyway, hope you guys like it. I know I'm not going to get many reviewers, but that's okay. I'll update for you, Hylla! **

**Chapter One: The Beginning in the End**

Meiko Kurosakura, or 'Crow,' sat with her bare feet up on the desk, her zanpaku-to in her hands. Mujo no Arashi hummed in her palms as she wiped the razor-sharp blade with an old rag. Her blue and green gaze lifted at the sound of the office door opening and Kuchiki Byakuya walked in. He said nothing, only grabbed a stack of paperwork and a fountain pen. Meiko smiled at him with dark, plump lips. "Hey icepick. How's it hangin'?"

Byakuya only glanced at her with a bored expression as he sat down at Meiko's desk. "I have told you before to call me by my title, Kurosakura-san." Meiko rolled her odd eyes, sheathing her sword and placing it on the desk. She reached into the folds of her short kimono and pulled out an old photo. After staring at it for a few seconds, she put it back. "So, icepick, what's on the agenda for today?" Meiko asked him. She took her feet off the desk and snatched her tea cup.

"You are supposed to be signing these weapons forms." An eye roll was all he got in response. "That means you should start _now_." the noble clarified. Meiko gave an exaggerated sigh and began working. The two were able to work in silence for about twenty minutes before someone knocked on the door. The door opened, and in came Soi Fon, trailed by Hanataro.

Soi Fon gave a short bow, followed by Hanataro doing the same, and began to speak. "Captain Kuchiki, we need you in the Main Square. More cargo has arrived." Byakuya responded with a curt nod as he made his way to the Main Square.

Upon his arrival, other captains turned to look his way before going back to their previous duties. There were six wooden crates on the floor. Byakuya signed off on them and opened one. Inside each of the crates were ten assault rifles. Picking one out of the crate, Byakuya spoke. "How were you able to retrieve this many? Won't their disappearance be noticed?" Soi Fon was going to reply, but she was stopped.

"They won't miss 'em, Byakuya." Hawk the Wanderer grabbed the rifle from his hands. "These were locked in storage. Forgotten." He was about to continue his explaination when someone glomped him. A female someone.

"Birdman! You're here!" Meiko exclaimed. Her thick chest was crushed against his face. Hawk pulled away and could only stare. What the hell was she doing down here? "Crow?! Where have you been?!" He picked her up in a bone crushing hug. "We've been looking for you!" Meiko gasped as the air was crushed from her lungs.

"Y-you can put me down now!" she managed to squeak. Hawk loosened his grip and set her on her feet. "Has icepick over there been giving you a hard time?" she cooed. Hawk rolled his eyes.

"You know each other?" Byakuya queried. Meiko nodded. Soi Fon took the pause as her turn to speak.

"How?"

Hawk chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...uh...you see, we were in the Royal Guard together..." Everyone gaped at them. Whispers and a scoff or two filled the air. Meiko broke it with her loud, airy voice. "Wait a god damned minute!" When all eyes were on her, she spoke quieter. "Did anyone take my position yet?" Hawk shook his head.

"No. You weren't declared dead yet." Meiko nodded at this. "Anyway, there's work to do." Another nod. She regained her seriousness and motioned for him to follow. "Come on. Let me give you the grand tour." Opening two very large oak doors, she said, "Welcome to Shutter Box. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

After Meiko gave Hawk the "Grand Tour," she led him into hers and Byakuya's office. They were ten minutes into a philosophical conversation about women's underwear when Byakuya walked in. He only glanced at them. _'These two...are having a serious conversation about women's underclothing. And here I thought Renji was strange...' _Both looked to the quiet noble with an expression that he could not name. "Please do not mind me. I am only trying to do my work. Maybe you should try it, Kurosakura-san." he said sarcastically. Meiko glared hotly at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm filling him in on the important details of my fine establishment." she nearly snapped. Byakuya gave her a blank look.

"By important details, do you mean women's underclothes?" he asked dryly. Both Meiko and Hawk blushed slightly. He was right. Hawk just shook his head to rid the coloring from his face. "You guys, I think it's time for me to go. Dante and Marcus are out there and I don't want to keep them waiting. So, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now." Before he could leave, Meiko grabbed his cloak. "Marcus and Dante?! They're here too?!" she shouted. Hawk nodded weakly. Meiko continued. "Take me to them!"

"Go look for them yourself!"

"No! You take me! I don't know where they are!"

"It's _your_ place!"

Meiko smirked at him. "Oh, I know. They're in the Main Square and you don't want to go there because...Soi Fon's there! You have a crush on her!" Hawk sputtered and glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Admit it!"

"Fuck you, Crow!"

The woman's smirk grew wider. "Buy me dinner first, birdman."

Byakuya was done with this. These two were being unnecessarily loud. In a tiny fit of anger, Byakuya slammed his palms on the surface of his desk. Meiko and Hawk jumped, looking over to where the noise came from. They stared at the noble in shock. "Will the two of you _please_ be quiet. If you find that difficult, then leave my office." Not wanting to risk angering him further, they quietly shuffled out of the office. Once the door closed behind them Byakuya sighed and his shoulders slumped over. How could one woman be so damn annoying?

**(1) Mujo no Arashi: Hateful Storm**

**Thank you guys for reading. I would like to thank ShadowChronicler666 for allowing me to use his OC Hawk in here. I'll update when I can!**

**And...**

**The reason why I decided to rewrite this is because it was moving too fast. I needed to tone down a little. I mean, there was going to be sex in the third chapter! Normally, that wouldn't bother me, but this is a full blown story. It's not going to have like 8 chapters. More like 15 or 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello hello hello! This is the second chapter of Shutter Box! I would like to thank ShadowChronicler666 for allowing me to make a spinoff of his fanfiction and use his OC. Love you, man! Now, I'm sorry that chapter one was so short, I'll try to make all the other chapters more than 2k each. It's just so hard! Thank you to those who read this, you know who you are! Please favorite or follow or review! I love guest reviews! I love you all!**

**Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for favoriting and following! It means so much to me OuO**

**Chapter One: Something's amiss...**

Sitting at his desk, Byakuya signed off on the weapon release forms. It was a cruel, boring task...just scratching his pen over the papers and setting them aside for Rikichi to transport them to the Captain General. When he was just about to sign the last paper and _finally_ go to his quarters and take a much-needed nap, a hell butterfly fluttered in. Byakuya cursed to himself as it landed on his finger and relayed the message. _Oh great, a Captains' meeting. And just when I was about to leave. _He let it go and stood, leaving the office. Upon his entry, a dense mass was crushed against his chest, knocking him to the ground. It was Meiko, wearing her nightclothes and her hair braided down her back. Her warm body was sprawled over his own. "Kurosakura-san, please get off. You are not as light as you think." Byakuya coughed out. It was true! She looked so small, but she seemed to weigh a_ ton_**(1)**. Meiko groaned and sluggishly lifted herself from the crushed noble. Her blue and green eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, her cheeks and nose were slightly pink. "Kurosakura-san, are you sick?" She nodded. Great. Byakuya hefted her up and on his back, her arms over his shoulders and legs over his waist. His arms were looped under her backside. _By the gods this woman is heavy..._ Byakuya grumbled in his mind. As he was walking he received stares from everyone in the vicinity.

"Kurosakura-san, you should stay in bed." the noble said dryly. As he walked into her room to lay her on her bed, he immediately left. There was a huge spider on her bed. See, Byakuya and spiders don't really mix, if you know what I mean. Instead, he carried her off to his room, tucking her under the covers and placing a cool, damp washcloth on her forehead. Afterwards, he left to the Captains' meeting.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, you're late." the Head Captain's voice echoed throughout the Meeting Hall. Byakuya tilted his head down a bit. All eyes were on him, awaiting his reply.

"Head Captain, I apologize for my tardiness. Kurosakura-san was sick and I had to put her in bed. She has come down with a fever." the noble explained. He could practically _feel_ the shocked stares from most of the captains. The Head Captain nodded and began to continue the meeting. "It seems that Aizen has taken the Quincies as his new allies. This happened just after his Espada came to our side. We are going to have to double our weapons and never let our guard down." When he finished speaking, the captains were in an uproar. Yamamoto crashed his cane against the floor, silencing them immediately. "If you have something to say, please do so individually."

Soi Fon raised her hand, and spoke as soon as she got an affirmative from the Head Captain. "Doubling weapons will take time. We are taking them from the World of the Living. Sooner or later, they will notice that their arsenal has dwindled." Next was Kyoraku.

"I agree with Soi Fon. What happens when they run out? What will we do then?" Byakuya spoke next.

"We do not have to restrict ourselves to Japan. There are other countries in the World of the Living. We can just go there." The Head Captain nodded. That was a great idea. It's not like they had to stay in Japan.

When the meeting was about to commence, someone opened to door. It was Hawk, Dante and Marcus. "We agree with Byakuya. I know a great place we can go for additional supplies." A smirk took over Hawk's face. "And where is this magical place you ask? The United States of America."

"YES!" Meiko shouted from the doorway. She trotted up to her old friends and pulled them into a bone-crushing hug. "I've always wanted to go to America!" Hawk chuckled nervously and patted her head. Byakuya glared at the woman. She should have stayed in bed.

* * *

Meiko skipped happily down the hall, humming a tune she loved. Behind her was Byakuya, glaring at the back of her head. Why didn't this woman ever listen? It wasn't hard! All she had to do was stay in bed and get better. But nooooo. She just _had_ to burst in and include herself in the upcoming mission. "Hey icepick. I can feel your eyes right up next to my brain. Please knock it off." She requested. Byakuya sighed inwardly and walked over to his office. Once inside, he leaned against the closed door and facepalmed. Never in his life would he _ever_ do something as unsightly as this in front of anyone. He was a noble. Had to be a role model. The noble removed his palm from his face and was about to sit down and finish the last bit of paperwork when a hell butterfly flew in. "Oh no you don't." he grumbled, trying to shoo it out the door. "Do _not_ make me take out the flyswatter." When it was gone, he sat down and pulled out his fountain pen. He was about to sign when someone screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

It was Meiko. Of course.

"KUCHIKIIIIIIIII!"

Oh...damn.

The next thing he knew, the woman in question burst into the office, dragging Renji in by his thick, red hair. She was clad in a short, white towel that barely left anything to the imagination. Her hair was wet, water dripping from it's ends and onto the floor. "May I help you?" Byakuya asked emotionlessly. Meiko growled. _Growled. _Her odd eyes were full of fury and she bared her fangs as she tossed the redhead she was detaining in front of Byakuya's desk.

"If I find this dickwad watching me in the bath _one more time_, I'm going after _your_ head!" And with that, she turned on her heel, exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence as Renji got up off the floor. "Captain, I can explain-"

"There is no need. I already know how I am going to punish you." The noble pointed to the door. "In a few minutes, more paperwork will be dropped off here. I want you to do it all. And you will not be allowed to leave this room until it is complete. Do I make myself clear?" Renji sputtered and tried to hand out an excuse as to why he couldn't leave late. But his efforts for futile. "Do I. Make myself. _Clear_?" Byakuya capped his pen with a furious _snap_. Renji could only nod. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I will take my leave now. Rikichi will be here at noon with your lunch, and again at six with dinner." After that, he added. "Now I have an angry woman to go on a mission with. All thanks to _you_, Abarai." Renji just stared ahead as the door shut behind his captain.

* * *

Byakuya stood in the middle of Meiko's room, observing the chaotic mess. Clothes were _everywhere_. And they continued to be thrown around by the owner. "Hey icepick, could you get me my pajamas, please?" she pointed to a little black puddle on her bed. Bending down to retrieve it, a slight tinge of pink tinted Byakuya's cheeks. It was a black negligee. Pure silk, with lace at the hem and neckline. Meiko snatched it out of his hand with a dirty smirk on her face. "Thanks."

"Kurosakura-san, why am I here?" Byakuya asked. He was getting tired of standing here.

"You're helping me pack." Meiko replied casually, digging through her underwear drawer. The noble sighed inwardly. This woman was impossible. "We will only be there for a few hours."

Meiko laughed. "A couple hours? Seriously, sweetie. We're going to be in America for a week, maybe more." She tucked a wad of folded lace, satin, and silk panties in her suitcase. More clothes, mainly underthings, were stuffed inside before it was closed and zipped. It was placed to the side with anther. "Will you please hand me my makeup bag? It's the one on my pillow." At least this one wasn't as seductive as the last. The noble retrieved it and placed it in her hand. "Thank you." she mumbled. Fifteen minutes later, the room was spic and span once more. Meiko turned to the taller man. "Do you even _have_ any Living World clothes?" He shook his head. So no, he didn't. "Okay, when we get there, you and I are going shopping. Capeesh?" A nod. Okay then.

Byakuya followed her out to the Main Square where Hawk, Dante and Marcus were waiting for them. It seemed that Byakuya was the only one in the group with no Living World clothes. "He didn't pack?" Marcus questioned.

"No. He doesn't have Living World clothes, so I'm going to take him shopping." Meiko heaved her suitcases onto the cart with the others. Once all were in the Senkaimon, Hawk cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Alright now, we're going to Japan _right now_, but we'll take a plane to America. Our final destination is Washington D.C., the country's capital. You two," he pointed at Meiko and Byakuya, "are posing as Japanese royalty. You are Lord and Lady Byakuya and Meiko Kurosakura-Kuchiki. Meaning, you're married." Meiko smiled and looped her arm in with Byakuya's.

"Hear that, hubby? I'm your new wife." she teased. Once they reached the end, they were in front of Urahara Shoten. Hawk went up to the door and knocked. A second later, it was opened and he motioned for the others to follow. "Well well well, what do we have here? You need gigais?" Five nods. "Okay then. Five gigais coming right up!" Twenty minutes and one fussy noble later, they were ready. Hawk led them outside to a black Mercedes Benz that was most certainly _not_ there when they first arrived.

"You guys ready?" Hawk asked. Everyone was in the SUV, buckled in. He started it up and went on his way to the airport.

* * *

Dante had Meiko's head leaning on his shoulder. It was already dark and she was tired. All that searching through her closet tired her out. Byakuya was reading a book, 'Black Boy,'**(2)** it was called. How he could read in a moving car, Dante didn't know. After what seemed like forever, the car finally stopped. Dante prodded Meiko awake and helped her out. Byakuya and Marcus were already loading the cases on a cart while Hawk talked to the valet. Meiko stumbled as she fixed her coat to wrap it around her tighter. In what felt like a whir of colors and sounds, they were already passing through the metal detector, one by one. "Okay guys, we go this way to wait for the plane. Anyone hungry?" Four hands went up. Hawk chuckled nervously as he walked off to get food.

"Kurosakura-san." Byakuya whispered to the drowsy woman leaning against him. "Would you like to sit down." Meiko nodded, and held onto the noble as they found a place to sit. There was only one. Meiko pushed Byakuya down in the chair and curled up in his lap, falling asleep within moments. Dante wanted to chuckle at the sight. They were only posing as a married couple and yet they were already acting like a real one.

**That's all for now! Sorry it's so short. Next one won't be.**

**(1)Meiko's reitsu is very dense, making her seem very heavy, though she is skinny.**

**(2) I'm reading this in English**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the third installment of Shutter Box! Hope you all like it! And you know, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I don't really care as much anymore. Just as long as someone's reading my stories, I'm happy as a clam. (_Can_ clams be happy?) Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for helping me when I was in danger of spontaneously combusting! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach. Wish I did, though...**

**SIDE NOTE: Just so you guys know, I'm kind of making this up as I go along. I've been so busy with school, my imagination has dwindled. If any of you feel that I should correct something, feel free to PM me. Just be nice with it. If I receive ANY PMs that are disrespectful and/or insulting to me, or to any other author on this site, I _WILL_ report it. I have NO patience OR tolerance for that. I apologize if I sound mean, but I hate it when people bash. It makes me sick. Everyone deserves a compliment every now and again, ne?**

**I'm kinda sick, so my focus is a bit off. All mistakes are my own! And...I need a beta! Please help me!**

**Mini Note: After the first page break, I was listening to "One Thing Thing Leads To Another" by The Fixx. It just matched. I listened to it over and over again for that part.**

**Chapter Three**

Byakuya had never been in a plane before, and he had to admit, it was stomach-churning. Literally. Twice he had to excuse himself to the (very small) bathroom to throw up. Meiko was giving him a concerned look, he didn't look so great. His face was paler than usual. "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Oh god, there it was. She called him 'sweetie.' Meiko never called _anyone_ sweeite unless she was really worried about them. Byakuya gulped down the bile rising in his throat and nodded. Marcus shook his head, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a couple of antacids. He dropped them into Byakuya's water glass and handed it to Meiko to pass it down. She took it and practically shoved it in Byakuya's face. "Drink. It'll settle your stomach. It's not ginger tea, but it's better than nothing." Meiko smiled sweetly when Byakuya accepted the glass and swallowed it down. Hawk hopped out of his seat behind them and ruffled Meiko's hair.

"You guys having fun?" Byakuya could only glare at the man above them. He was in _no_ mood for jokes. Hawk laughed at the heated look he received from the noble. Oh yeah, this was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

One landing and forty five minutes of bickering over suitcases later, the four shinigamis were finally ready to go check in to a ritzy hotel. Byakuya tried following the other three men, but Meiko caught him by his collar and - literally- dragged him to the nearest shopping mall.

"Oh, come on Icepick! It looks great on you!" Meiko gushed. Byakuya was wearing a fully black suit with a royal purple tie. It was too close-fitting for Byakuya's liking. He was so used to wearing loose clothing that what he wore now was a bit uncomfortable. Meiko grabbed another set; black suit with a white shirt and red tie, and shoved it in his arms. She pointed to the dressing room he had just come out of, silently ordering him to go try it on. "I do not see what you like about constantly shopping. It is very taxing." Byakuya called over the door. Meiko rolled her eyes and chuckled as she fingered through silk ties. "I like shopping because it makes me feel beautiful. When I wear nice clothes, I feel good about myself." The noble opened the door in his normal clothes with the new ones draped over his arm. "I've got all the right sizes. And shoes. I got you shoes too. Next stop is jammies." A raised brow was all she got in response. "Nightclothes, Byakuya. Nightclothes." A nod. Alright then, he understood.

Their next stop was a dress shop. Byakuya was led into a room where the dressing room was. It was a private one, with champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries. Meiko picked out a random dress and walked into the curtained dressing room. "Go and grab a couple nice dresses for me please. I'm a size six. Find something sexy." The noble nodded. It was the least he could do in thanks for her helping him. Byakuya stood from his chair and stared at the dress rack with a critical eye.

_'She said something sexy, hmmm.'_ Byakuya caught sight of a beautiful black and aquamarine mermaid dress**(1)**. He took it off the shiny silver rack and held it at arms length to admire it. It had thin straps, and was a sleek, sexy black and form-fitting from brast to knee. At the knees, three or four layers of aquamarine lace flared out. The black went from solid to lace, fading from black to aquamarine. Someone behind him cleared their throat. Byakuya turned, the dress still in his hands. A small, frail old woman stood behind him. She had a length of measuring tape draped over her neck.

"It's the only one of its kind. A size six, I believe."

The noble stared at her, trying to process the information. When Meiko walked out to put the dress back, she dropped it when she saw the one that Byakuya was holding. "Oh my sweet Kami-Sama. It's beautiful." She gingerly ran her fingers over the silky material, staring at it in awe. The old lady behind them took this moment to speak. "Going anywhere special?"

Meiko turned to her and nodded, smiling sweetly. "Yes. We're attending a Grand Ball at the White House. I needed a new dress."

A knowing smile lit up the old woman's face. "Ah, yes. The Grand Ball. You must be either famous, or very important, to be attending." Her name tag read 'Stella.' So that was her name, then.

"Yes Madame. We are Lord and Lady Byakuya," she pointed to the man in question, "and Meiko," she pointed to herself, "Kurosakura-Kuchiki. We came here from Japan." Stella bowed slightly to them.

"It is an honor to have you in my shop. My name is Stella, in case you hadn't read my name tag." She straightened. "The dress is free of charge." Before they could protest, she added. "I simply couldn't bring myself to put a price tag on it. It's just...perfect for you two." Byakuya was about to speak when Meiko covered his mouth with her hand. "Thank you, Stella-sama. We are forever in your debt." The old woman laughed.

"No worries, my child. Now...let me bag that for you."

* * *

Two hours later, they were _finally_ done with shopping. After the dress, they had to stop for shoes, and after that was makeup and hair supplies. Once they were done with that, Meiko dragged Byakuya into Victoria's Secret with her so she could pick out 'sexy panties to go with her dress.' After thirty minutes of searching, she finally settled on one set; a lacy push-up bra, lacy thong, garterbelt and garters with thigh-high stockings attached. All black. There was aqua colored lace lining the top of the bra, a tiny aqua bow in the front of the thong, and an aqua bow on each of the garters. The whole time Byakuya was there, he received strange looks from women and sympathizing looks from men.

Byakuya wanted to glare at this woman, she made him carry _all_ the bags! When they had gotten to the hotel, Byakuya nearly sighed in relief. The other three men snickered at the noble's predicament. "Having fun, Kuchiki?" Hawk called out. Dante smirked at the comment.

"Hello boys! We're back! I had some trouble finding nice shoes for me and him." Meiko looked to Byakuya. "You have big feet."

Marcus grabbed half of the purchases and walked inside the hotel, followed by the rest. "I got a free dress." Meiko announced out of the blue. Hawk shot her an incredulous look. "Yep." she replied to his unspoken words. "Stella said that it was priceless."

"And that it was perfect for us." Byakuya finished. Meiko nodded in agreement. Dante punched the 'UP' button beside the elevator. "So, she just gave it to you for free? Kinda strange." The elevator doors opened and everyone piled in.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is amazing! The Penthouse!" Meiko exclaimed, looking around the two floor hotel suite with excitement. "Four bedrooms! Four fucking bedrooms!" Byakuya looked up at her, watching the woman run down the upstairs hallway. Then he realized something...

"Wait a moment, there are five of us." the noble mumbled. Marcus heard this, and replied.

"Yes. You and Meiko will be sharing a room." Then Hawk decided to cut in.

"Yeah. You're supposed to be _married_ remember?"

Oh, Byakuya remembered. Being 'married' to this woman meant sharing a room - not to mention a _bed_\- with this wild woman. _'Oh sweet Kami-sama...'_

**Well, there you go! Chapter three of Shutter Box! Sorry it isn't longer, I've been sick and all this crap was dropped on my shoulders. Anyway, sorry it's so short. I try and try to make the chapters longer, but its so hard for me.**

**Review please! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! I would like to thank ShadowChronicler666 for being my first reviewer. Thanks, man.**

**Anyway, this is chapter four! I was going through writers' block, and asked to make sequels to a bunch of one shots...my goodness am I pathetic.**

**An almost-lemon!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Later that evening, Hawk held everyone together for a meeting. He explained the rules of their stay and how they should behave. Byakuya made a few mental notes, still thinking about the 'Sleeping-Issue.' He did _not_ want to share a room with Meiko. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with her. _'How do I know she will keep her hands to herself?'_ He didn't know if she would keep her hands to herself. The woman was unpredictable! The noble spent a few more moments fussing about it before excusing himself to bed. Byakuya entered the his and Meiko's bedroom, closing the door behind himself and examining his surroundings. The bed was most certainly big enough for the two of them. Meiko's suitcases were tucked underneath the bed and their clothes were in the closet and dresser. The dress was hanging on a different rack in the walk-in closet, still in the black cover. Byakuya's suit was right next to hers. Meiko's shoes hung on the lacquered shoerack, and Byakuya's right next to hers. It all felt so strange. Shaking his head, the noble quickly changed into a pair of blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt and went to bed.

* * *

"Mmmhh...Icepick. Share the damn blankets." Meiko groaned tiredly. When she received no reply, she opened her blue and green eyes to glare at the captain. He was hogging the covers. _'Asshole...'_ Meiko smirked evilly as a plan came to mind. She scootched closer to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and curling her leg around his. _'Ahhh...now I'm warm...'_ For some odd reason, Byakuya always had massive amounts of body heat. Minutes later, Byakuya woke up with a woman wrapped around his body. He blushed and tried to pull away, but he was already on the edge of the bed. "Meiko-san, please get off." He whispered. Meiko groaned.

"You brought this on yourself. If you just shared the blanket, you wouldn't be in this mess." She pulled him closer to her body. The noble blushed deeply at the feel of her large breasts pressed against his back. It had been a long time since he had done anything even _remotely_ sexual, and what Meiko was doing right now was giving him that long lost feeling. Byakuya squirmed uncomfortably. It took him nearly ten minutes to pull her off.

Meiko sat up and observed him with a critical eye. "You know, I really don't get you." she examines her long fingernails. "You've got a hot babe squished against your back and yet you don't pounce. Are you even a man?"

Byakuya turned to her and glared hotly into her mismatched eyes. "Do you _want_ me to...'pounce?'"

The woman smirks and raises a fine, black brow. "Want the truth?" Byakuya nodded, so she continued. "You should really pounce. I'm starting to think you don't even like girls. Tell me, when did you first realize that kitties could never turn you on? When you realized that you preferred snakes?"

Byakuya gaped at the woman, unsure what to say. He had to admit, that was blunt. Meiko had no problem with telling it as it is. "'Snakes?'" He said evenly. Meiko nodded. She had that _look_ in her eye. When she had that _look_ in her eye, Byakuya knew he was in for a tease. "You know..." Meiko sat up in the bed and straddled the noble's lap. "_Snakes._ You've got one right..." She rolled her hips down, grinding against his groin. "Here." A dusting of light pink colored Byakuya's cheeks and he realized what she had meant. If it weren't for her small hands pressing his shoulders down and her 'invisible weight,' he would have pulled away. He did _not_ want her to feel _anything_ that might 'awaken' while she was in his lap. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A killer smirk was spread over Meiko's plump lips. "Looks like your 'snake' is poised for an attack." One of her hands went down to cup the warm mass between his thighs and she relished in the slight twitch she was rewarded with. "Ooh, you are such a bad boy, Ice Pick."

The noble took a quick second to clear his throat. "Kurosakura-san, please. Get off." Despite his perilous efforts, his voice trembled. Meiko clicked her tongue and wagged a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Be nice. You could learn a lesson or two from Ice Pick Jr. here, standing up so a pretty lady may..." She moved her hand and settled her full weight on his groin. "..._sit down._"

_'Evil! This woman is evil!'_

Meiko rotated her hips, grinding against the man below her and licking her dark lips seductively. It took everything in his power for Byakuya not to roll them over and have his way with her. She _was_ instigating...and Byakuya just wanted to...

SLAM!

"Good morning fellas!" Hawk shouted through the open door. Had Meiko not been sitting on his lap Byakuya would have killed the man. Meiko smiled innocently at her old friend and waved. "Morning Birdman!"

Marcus peeked into the room and snickered. "C'mon Hawk, they're _busy_, if you know what I mean."

Hawk laughed as well. "Yeah, let's go before they start anything in front of us."

Once they left, Meiko hopped off of Byakuya's lap and laughed uncontrollably. "Oh, that look on your face was priceless! I have _got_ to do that again!"

Byakuya glared at her as he sat up, wincing as he did so. The erection between his legs still hadn't gone down. "Kurosakura-san, what you did was...unnecessary and uncouth. Please, never do that again." The 'snake' in his pajama pants was really starting to hurt now. Meiko knew this, and was mentally plotting her next diabolical plan. Byakuya could almost hear the gears turning in her brain.

_'Why can't my life be normal for once?'_

**So? What did you think? I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm supposed to be doing work for summer school. I'm almost done anyway, even with the website being stupid.**

**Thank you **Savinda **and **ShadowChronicler666 **for reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Thank you** alexma**,** ShadowChronicler666**, and **Savinda** for favoriting and following! I write/update for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Savinda! You are so awesome!**

**And to you, Mr. ShadowChronicler666, update! I can't wait for that steamy scene between Byakuya and Meiko...yummy. Anyway! In this chapter, the Grand Ball! I don't know which chapter the lemon will be in, but it will be soon!**

**Thank you Hylla for reviewing and being awesome!**

**WARNING: Footsie-Crotch-Teasing!**

**I love you all, my dear readers!**

Chapter Five

Byakuya straightened the silk tie at his neck. Tonight was the night. The Grand Ball. Meiko was in the bathroom, fixing her hair and makeup. He could hear her humming this tune she always hummed. Apparently it was her favorite song. She was in the middle of applying Crimson lipstick when the noble entered the bathroom. "Kuro-"

"Meiko, Byakuya. Call me by my name." She interrupted him. Byakuya held back a huff of annoyance.

"Meiko. The ball has already begun. We are late." Byakuya complained stoically. Meiko chuckled sweetly and capped the lipstick, smiling at Byakuya's reflection and tossing the makeup back into its bag. "Icepick—er, hubby—we are most certainly not late. We are _fashionably_ late. There's a difference."

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned on his heel and left. He was halfway out the bedroom door when Meiko caught up with him and snatched his shoulder. Her long, newly-done, square-cut talons dug into the clothed flesh of his shoulder as she held herself steady to slip on her high heels. A slight stinging pain shot from the injured area up the back of his neck and back down to the before mentioned area. Meiko finally let go and trotted ahead with of him. "Come on hubby. Can't be late, not can we?"

In the living room, Hawk, Dante, and Marcus chuckled.

This was amusing. To them.

* * *

"Hey hubby!"

Byakuya tried his hardest not to flinch at the new nickname. It was worse than her usual "Ice Pick." He turned to the elegantly dressed woman sitting next to him in the back of the SUV limo. "Yes...my wife?" The last part was strained.

"Champagne?" She offered the delicate glass half-filled with the bubbly, golden liquid out to him and, surprisingly, he took it. He must have really needed the drink.

"So guys." Hawk began. Next to him was Soi Fon, who wore a sleek, black and gold Chinese dress and scrappy low heels. Her hair was pinned up with a pair of long, painted wooden chopsticks decorated with Chinese New Year dragons. Dangling from the tops were small strings of pearls.

Meiko's hair was done simply: just a long, 'V' knot French braid with aquamarine and silver ribbons threaded theough it.

"What do you want, Wanderer?" Byakuya questioned in a bored tone. He was clearly losing his patience.

"Well, we need to distract them long enough to snipe the goodies from the underground artillery storage. Meiko, Soi, you two use your charms. Byakuya, don't kill anybody." He explained quickly, as the limo had just stopped. After they stepped out, Meiko and Soi Fon made their way to an empty table while Byakuya and Hawk picked up a few drinks. Hawk moved his hand up to his ear and pressed the tiny listening device in further, as it was beginning to fall out. The clear, coiled cord snaked back into his suit jacket. "BirdMan to Devil, come in Devil." He mumbled beneath his breath. A voice on the other end said "I'm here, Hawk, do your job."

Hawk snorted quietly as he walked to the table beside Byakuya. Once thet made it to the table, Soi Fon snatched hers and Meiko's drinks, handing one to Meiko before taking a sip of her own. "Are they in position?" The petite ninja asked. Hawk nodded.

"Yeah. Now we smile and look pretty for the Americans."

Meiko laughed and set her glass down. "You? Don't you mean Byakuya and I?"

Byakuya was stunned, though he didn't show it. She referred to him by his name, not that God forsaken nickname. The noble sneaked a peak at her cleavage. That dress did wonders on her body. Not that her body wasn't amazing already, of course. Meiko was truly a breathtaking woman.

A man who seemed to be in his mid forties approached their table with a woman on his arm. She looked to be about half his age, at least. Far too young in Byakuya's books.

"Well well," he began. "You two must be Lord and Lady Kurosakura-Kuchiki."

Meiko shot him a sweet smile and spoke in Japanese instead of English. She had to keep up appearances, of course. Hawk translated for her. "She says, 'You have a wonderful country.'"

The man chuckled. "Why thank you. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Soi Fon listened to his tone very carefully. He was lying. This man wanted them to leave as soon as possible.

As soon as he left, Meiko quietly noted, "The asshole's lying. He wants us to turn tail and get the fuck out."

Hawk chuckled. "So I'm not the only one thinking that?" He looked toward his petite lover. "Lemme guess, you thought the same?"

"Of course. It is my duty to notice things like this." Soi Fon informed him.

Byakuya chose to remain silent and sip his drink, scanning the crowd of people. He didn't even notice Hawk and Soi Fon leaving the table to slow dance, or Meiko's voice when she tried to get his attention. "Byakuya! Earth to my husband!" she waved a palm in front of his face in another attempt to catch his attention. That didn't work at all. Remembering the other morning, she smirked and slipped one of her feet from its shoe, pressing the ball of her foot against his groin. That worked. Byakuya flinched and shot a nasty glare at the woman.

"Move your foot."

Meiko laughed. "Who, me? Why, I have no idea wha you're talking about." She teased him by putting more pressure on his crotch and her smirk grew when she saw his cheeks turn pink. He was hard now. She could feel it. Suddenly, Meiko pulled her foot away and slipped it back into the high-heeled shoe. She got to her feet and straightened the skirts of her dress. "Well, I'm getting a little snack. Would you like anything? Anything at all?"

The noble glared hotly at her. He was _done _playing her little game. When they got back to the hotel, he would have his way with her.

That was a _fact_.

**Sorry for the wait! I'm in three AP classes now, which means a lot of homework. I really hope you liked it! Yummy ByakuyaMeiko lemon scene next chapter! Review, favorite, follow, the works. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! This is chapter six of Shutter Box! Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for reviewing:) I do hope you enjoy this yummy chapter! Please forgive me for being so slow on updates. I've been crazy busy with school and such. Well, I'll stop flapping my gums so you can read:) Enjoy!**

**WARNING LEMON **

Slow, classical music played as countless couples danced across the room. Hawk and Soi Fon were happily drinking and eating, chatting about missions. Byakuya, on the other hand, was forced to get up from the table and dance with his 'wife.' Meiko's voluptuous form was pressed against his own, her breasts against her chest. She had her head tucked under his chin. "Byakuya, do you remember the last time we danced like this?" She asked him solomnly. The noble looked down at the woman in veiled surprise.

"Yes, I remember."

Meiko chuckled. "Brings back memories from the old days, huh?"

Byakuya only hummed in response. He was too busy planning his revenge.

* * *

"Ahh...that was actually pretty nice." Meiko sighed, content with the evening's activities. She had plopped down on the couch and then shot back up. The woman darted to hers and Byakuya's room to change. Byakuya followed her quietly up the stairs and into the bathroom that was connected to their room. He walked over to her, placing both hands on her fertile hips and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You honestly didn't think that I wouldn't get back at you, did you?" He asked huskily, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear. He felt her shudder, then smirked and kissed the side of her neck. Meiko purred and placed one of her hands on the back of his head. "Oh, Byakuya. How could I ever think such a thing? I was hoping you'd try to get back at me."

Something inside the noble snapped, which caused him to twirl the woman around and crush their lips together. Meiko immediately kissed him back. Their tongues tangled together and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Byakuya went for the zipper tab at the back of her dress and pulled it down, his other hand sliding down her smooth back and back up again. The dress fell to the floor, and Meiko stood in her sexy undergarments and shoes. It was Byakuya's turn to undress now. Meiko pushed his suit coat off his shoulders before pulling his tie off in a silken sweep. She gasped when she felt him reach for the clasp of her bra, then pulled away when he attempted to unhook it.

"Ah, ah, ah, you sly dog. You need to be patient, you know." Meiko teased. Byakuya let a smirk take up his features as he took a step towards her.

"Patience may be virtue, but revenge is a dish best served..." he roughy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her flush against his body. "...cold."

Meiko flinched slightly at the rough treatment. This man knew what he was doing, and a trickle of envy slithered down her spine. Byakuya was no virgin, and neither was she. It wasn't like they hadn't fooled around before. Of course they did. Meiko remembered the times they would fool around during their training sessions. But...they had never gotten this far. Meiko began unbuttoning his shirt and yanked it out of the waistband of his slacks. "Cold, huh?" She whispered. "Well, my dear. This dish seems to be serving up pretty hot." The woman started at his belt, pulling it from its loops and unbuttoning the pants. She could feel the heat of his erection against her palm as it emanated from him.

Byakuya held back a growl when his arousal was freed from its confines and exposed to the cool air. "Yes...very hot..." He groaned. Meiko strokes his shaft as she moved closer, allowing the man to continue undressing her. Once she was naked, they were on the bed. Byakuya hovered over her body as he left open-mouthed kisses on the side of her neck. The woman below him was purring softly as she carded her long, thin fingers through his hair. Meiko had had enough of his teasing and inched his slacks down. Byakuya seemed to take the hint, because he kicked off the offending item.

"Oh...Byakuya. Give me more..." Meiko moaned softly. Byakuya slid down her body, plucking her stuff nipples and lightly squeezing her breasts. He trailed butterfly kisses down her belly to her mound and spread her thighs. His mouth watered at the sight of her glistening flower, it's petals fully bloomed and dripping. She had opened up to him wonderfully. Byakuya leaned in, spreading her lower lips—completely bare and smoother than silk from the Brazilian wax she got the day before. His tongue peeked out and lapped at the dripping nectar before going up a little to tease at the sensitive little pearl. Her back arched as a loud moan left her lips and her fingers clenched in his hair.

A pair of long, pale fingers made their way into her drenched pussy, teasing her G-spot as he sucked her clit completely. Meiko's breath hitched and an even louder moan filled the room as she came into his mouth. Byakuya swallowed her honey and continued to tease her until e could wait no more. The nobleman surged up, delving into her mouth as he sank into her tight, silken sheath. She was so tight and wet. Meiko locked her legs around his waist, her arms loosely wrapped about his neck. "Byakuya..." She moaned against his lips. Since they last played around, he had certainly grown in both length and width.

"Meiko, you feel so wonderful." He whispered. He finally began to move his hips and thrust in and out of her. Meiko was lifting her hips, a sign for him to go faster. Byakuya complied, moving harder to accommodate his speed. He hated to admit that he did get a little rough, but it was just so good. The way she purred when he struck her G-spot, and the way she takes her long nails up his back when he gyrated his hips. She bit his shoulder and slid one of her hands down his back and cupped one firm ass cheek. "Harder, Bya...please, more..." Meiko moaned. Byakuya groaned, moving even faster than before. She was tightening around him. She was about to cum.

Byakuya was close as well. His movements where becoming more and more erratic. Meiko moaned—no, screamed—as she reached her peak. Mismatched eyes rolled back and her back bowed. Byakuya growled loud and low as her pussy clamped down on his erection. Her orgasm pushed him toward his own, cumming into her with a grunt. He collapsed on top of her, totally exhausted. They stayed like that, panting hard.

Meiko was the first to speak. "Well. That was great." She smiled when the man on top of her moved to lay by her side and pulled her closer to him. Byakuya kissed her temple, the murmured into her ears. "Just wait until tomorrow, then I shall give you so much more."

**Well? What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry it took me so long...things have been kind of crazy lately. But...enough about me! On to the story!**

**(this was meant to be a Christmas special, but I had a different idea in mind)**

Chapter Seven

Meiko had to admit, Byakuya was a man of his word. When he told her the night before that he would give her 'so much more' in the morning, she thought he was exaggerating. He wasn't. Not in the slightest. That man most certainly did give her more...and more and more and more...he didn't seem to notice (or care about) the fact that Hawk, Dante, and Marcus returned. Meiko had a feeling that Hawk couldn't help but listen to them from behind the door. 'Which is really creepy.' She thought. Next to her, Byakuya napped peacefully. At least, that's what Meiko assumed. She never knew what was going on in that man's head. She smiled, brushing a lock of ink black hair from the noble's forehead. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.'

"Mmmm...what are you doing, Meiko..." Byakuya grumbled sleepily. Meiko chuckled and kissed his temple. "Nothing, Byakuya. Just...thinking." She replied, getting out of bed and slipping on Byakuya's dress shirt. The woman opened the bedroom door, but slammed it shut as soon as she saw the other guys. All of them had knowing smirks on their faces. 'Pervy bastards...' Taking a deep breath, Meiko opened the door again and glared hotly at Hawk, Dante, and Marcus. "Care to explain why you're standing outside my door like a bunch of creeps?" She asked as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Her bare feet made very little noise as she walked to the kitchen for a drink. Opting for something non-alcoholic, she grabbed a carton of milk. Hawk leaned on the marble surface of the island. "So? How was it?" He grinned at her.

Meiko chugged her glass of milk and licked her lips. "Nunya." She turned and put the milk back before grabbing a bag of M&amp;M's. Hawk rolled his eyes. "Come on. You get to poke your little nose in my sex life but I can't do the same to you?"

Before Meiko could say anything, Byakuya walked in the room. The woman smiled and winked at him as she walked back to her room, purposefully swaying her hips a little more than usual. She looked back at Byakuya, smirking at him sexily before disappearing into their room. Marcus poured tea into a black and white mug and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me, Byakuya. How was it?" Hawk asked, grinning like a fool. Byakuya willed down the blush that threatened to stain his pale cheeks. "That is for me to know, and you to not know." The noble replied stoically.

Hawk pouted, but let it go. He would find out soon enough.

*page break*

"Whaaaaat? We have to leave?" Meiko whined. She was having so much fun in America. Byakuya sighed, packing the rest of his and Meiko's clothes in the suitcase. "Meiko, we have to get back to Shutter Box. Remember why we came here. Not to go on vacation, but to retrieve firearms from the American government."

Meiko cocked an eyebrow. "Retrieve? Don't you mean steal?" She smirked at him. Byakuya simply zipped up the bags and took them to the living room. "Aw, come on. You're no fun." She called after him. Meiko grabbed her shoes and hopped down the stairs. Hawk looked over to her and asked, "You ready? Our plane leaves in an hour." Meiko nodded.

"Yep. Let's go." She walked out of the room and down the hall. Byakuya held back a long-suffering sigh. She still hadn't put her shoes on(1).

*page break*

"Hey Crow, when's the last time you got action?" Dante teased. Meiko rolled her eyes.

"A lot sooner than you, that's for sure." She shot back calmly. Next to her, Byakuya stealthily placed a hand on her thigh. Meiko blushed. The man had been a lot more affectionate toward her since they 'got dirty' last night. 'Maybe he...no. That's not like him.' She pondered. She reached into her bra and pulled out a photo. It was of her, Byakuya, and Ginrei from before Meiko became a member of the Royal Guard. A smile took up her features as she remembered those days. She missed the old Byakuya, before he became Ice Pick. Byakuya squeezed her thigh and kissed her temple, catching we by surprise. He wasn't exactly the PDA kind of guy. "What are you thinking about?" He mumbled in her ear.

Meiko slid the old photo back into her bra. "Nothing. Old times, is all."

Byakuya reached over and grabbed her hand. "That's not nothing." Meiko chuckled under her breath and leaned on his shoulder. "We'll talk more about it when we get back."

*another page break!*

Shutter Box was very different from America.

First of all, Meiko was allowed to walk around barefoot and not get strange looks from everyone. Second of all, privacy wasn't an endangered species. Which meant she could finally have time alone with Byakuya. (And, by 'time alone' she meant 'time to get dirty')

Meiko and Byakuya lay on the latter's futon, curled up and legs entangled. The man was practically insatiable. But...Meiko was up to that challenge. Six weeks had passed since their trip to America. Now, they were ready to go up against Aizen and his army of hollows.

Byakuya stirred in his sleep, pulling Meiko from her thoughts. Then, something jumped in her stomach. She hopped from the bed and dashed to the connected bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. When her stomach was finally empty, Meiko leaned on the wall behind her. For the past week this was going on.

"Are you alright?"

Meiko turned her head toward her lover. "Do I look alright?" She snapped. Byakuya's eyes widened a tiny bit. "Maybe you should go see Unohana." He suggested calmly.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Suddenly, a thought came to her. A slightly disturbing thought, at that. 'I can't be...can I?'

She shot up from her place on the floor and pulled on her short kimono. As soon as it was tied shut, the woman dashed out of the room, leaving Byakuya in the room alone. What was going on?

**Who can guess what's happening? Cookies and milk to the first person who gets the right answer!**

**(1) Meiko hates wearing shoes or socks. The reason for this is unknown.**

**Im sorry my update is so late. I'll try to update again soon! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An update? So soon? Wow!**

**Thank you ShadowChronicler666 for helping me with the idea. Love you! And yes, Noble 'seed' is VERY potent...**

**thank you Hylla for reviewing and getting the right answer!**

**on to the chapter!**

Chapter Eight

'I have the stomach flu...please tell me I have the stomach flu...!' Meiko mentally panicked as she waited for her results. She stared hard at the pregnancy testing stick as if it would make time go by faster. Setting it down on the counter beside the sink, she got up from her spot on the side of the tub. She paced back and forth in the small bathroom to pass the time. A couple minutes later, she picked up the stick once more. The sight of the little blue plus sign made her heart drop into her stomach. "This can't be happening..." She mumbled to herself.

She was pregnant.

With Byakuya's child.

'I have to tell him.'

*page break*

Meiko stood outside of Byakuya's office door, clutching the pregnancy test wrapped in a silk cloth. She didn't know how he would react. Would he be happy? Or...would he be pissed and never want to have anything to do with her again? She felt the sting of potential tears in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Meiko knocked on the door. Her heart raced as she waited for his reply.

"Enter."

She opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind her. Meiko leaned on the door and took another deep breath. 'Here goes nothing...'

Byakuya stared at the woman before him, shocked that she had actually knocked for once. But...something in her demeanor told him that something was bothering her. "Meiko? Are you alright?"

Meiko shuddered. 'My name...' She straightened her back and looked him in the eye. "Byakuya...there's something I have to tell you..."

*page break*

"Hawk, are you sure this is a good idea?" Marcus asked in a whisper. He, Hawk, and Halibel were leaning against the door with and ear against the door. Hawk waved a hand at him. "Of course. This is payback for the video she took of me and Soi Fon with Yoruichi..."

"You mean the one she gave to Urahara?" Ha libel whispered. Hawk nodded.

*page break*

"Meiko, is something wrong?" Byakuya had gotten up from his desk to stand in front of her and placed both palms on her quivering shoulders.

"Byakuya...you remember that night...when we made love?" She asked him. Her voice was trembling. Holding up the little bundle, she continued. "Something happened."

The noble didn't know what to think. Did something bad happen? Did he...oh god...did he give her a disease? Did she give him a disease?! "What happened...?"

"I'm pregnant, Byakuya."

*page break*

The three eavesdroppers fell back in absolute shock. Meiko?! Pregnant?!

*page break*

Byakuya was frozen, wide eyed at her declaration. 'It must be some sick joke she and the Wanderer cooked up. Yes, that's it.' "Is this some sort of joke?" He asked harshly, roughly grabbing her arms. Meiko glared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You son of a bitch..." With that, she slammed the test down on his desk and shouted. "Take a look for yourself, you bastard!" Meiko opened the door, taking a second to gape at the three on the floor on front of her. They were listening?!

Meiko growled and stormed off, trying desperately to will the tears away.

"Meiko...? She's...gonna have a baby?" Hawk wondered out loud. Halibel got up from the floor and went after her. The remaining two on the floor looked over to Byakuya, who had his back to them. They got up, running in the direction Meiko and Halibel went.

Byakuya turned toward the door and slammed it shut. 'I really messed up this time.' He picked up the bundle on his desk and opened it, revealing an odd looking plastic stick with a little blue plus sign on it. It was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. 'Meiko is...pregnant...with my child.' His heart clenched painfully within his chest. "I am going to be a father." He whispered to himself.

*page break*

"Meiko...why didn't you tell us?" Hawk pleaded. "You know that we wouldn't be assholes if you told us first!"

The woman he spoke to turned to him, pausing her frenzied packing. "I thought the baby's father was supposed to be the first to know!" She shouted, then continued packing all of her things to move back into her old room. Meiko could barely see through her tears. "I can't believe...he thought I was joking." She stopped and held her pillow to her chest and so bed into it. "Even I wouldnt joke about something so serious."

Marcus sighed and hugged her from behind. He didn't know what to say, so all he could do was hold her.o

"What hurts the most is that I still love him with all my heart."

Halibel kissed her forehead. "Listen, he probably didn't know how to react. Maybe he's scared."

"Scared? Ha! If you're scared, you don't say something so horrible!" Hawk shouted. He snatched up Meiko's bags and carried them to her old room. Marcus pulled away and followed him, leaving the two ladies in the room. "Meiko..." Halibel began softly. "You need to talk to him."

Meiko wiped her face. "Why? He doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

*page break*

Byakuya stood in his bedroom, silently observing the emptiness. He really messed up. All of Meiko's things were gone. The only thing he had left of her was the pregnancy test. Hawk hated him now, and frequently bumped the noble's shoulder with his own when he walked by, glaring at him. 'I should have expected it, after the way I spoke to her. But now...it is too late.' Byakuya felt the sting of long-unshed tears, but willed it away. He had no right to cry. This was his doing.

*page break*

Hawk laid back on the roof, one hand cradling the back of his head and his other arm holding Soi Fon close to him. Their silence was broken when Soi Fon spoke.

"Hawk...I've seen the nasty looks you're giving Captain Kuchiki. And it needs to stop."

The man she spoke to sighed heavily. "He's an ass. And he broke Crow's heart. I can never forgive him for that."

"He is the father of her child too. Don't tell me you won't let him see his own baby." Soi Fon whispered. After a moment she sat up. "Well. Let's go. Everyone's congratulating her right now. I hear they're going to throw a little party."

Hawk nodded and followed her inside. 'Please let this make her happy. I can't let my baby sister be sad.'

*page break*

"So this 'Crow' woman is carrying Kuchiki's child?" Sosuke drawled as he swirled his wine. The Quincy leader across from him chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I also hear that she is quite powerful. Despite her shortage in the quantity of her reitsu, she makes up for it in density. Her reitsu alone is powerful, but...we may need that child. He or she is the product of a noble captain, and a Royal Guard woman. Such power will surely help with our...plans." Juha Bach sipped his wine before continuing. "It will also be perfect for luring Kurosaki Ichigo out of hiding. You know how he feels about a damsel in distress."

Aizen smirked. "Yes. I do."

TO BE CONTINUED

So ? How was that? I'm sorry about the cliffie...the power went out in my neighborhood and my poor phone is dying. But, I do hope you enjoyed it:)

love you all!


	9. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so very sorry that this update isn't the chapter you were hoping for. See, I have just moved to Colorado and I've started school at the art institute in Denver. Please, please forgive my long absence. I'm not coming up with any ideas for new chapters-only new stories! I don't want to bombard you with a shitload of new stories, but little to no updates. Please be patient with me and I will try my hardest to update what I have. **

**I love you all!**

**Cr0w**


End file.
